


the sky's falling, baby (let's try and catch it)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seokmin is a closet romanticist whose life is about to be ruined by a guy who likes cheesy endings.





	the sky's falling, baby (let's try and catch it)

**Author's Note:**

> this mess of a fic is brought to you by “everybody’s dying bitch, have some weed smoking!svt” I'd like to thank the universe for seokwoo in LA. If I need a shitshow of a story in the midst of all the others I wrote, this is the one.
> 
> List of apologies  
> #1 I'm sorry this story seems so jumpy, I tried to make it sound like this was Seokmin’s thought process  
> #2 I'm sorry Seokwoo smokes weed. I know, I hate myself for it too.  
> #3 I’m sorry college sucks. No one is happy  
> #4 I’m sorry all I write is seokwoo. Not really. But sorry.
> 
> Also inspired by a tumblr post of writing prompts where it was somewhere along the lines of “my weed dealer is super cute and he just caught me throwing away the weed so I can see him again really soon! Oh no!”

When he was little, Seokmin had snuck into his sister’s bedroom and read all the books on her bookshelf while she was away for soccer practice. Looking back, it wasn't as if he did anything wrong, but he did get kicked out of her room and a cautionary piece of paper taped on her door that read “NO STUPID BROTHERS ALLOWED” could be seen the next day. The books were incredibly dumb and had those cheesy romance titles like “3 Words I Could Never Say” or “Bad Boys Do It Better”, a giant choking hazard to Seokmin, but his 12 year old mind didn't quite comprehend why it was kind of fun to read about these over idealized men that made him realize his clear liking for boys in general.

 

Books are never reality, and the fantasy of having a fun time in college filled with friends and parties were shattered with Seokmin and his roommate, Soonyoung, constantly struggling to finish deadlines and passing opportunities for adventures because school kicked them square in the ass every goddamn day. Late night walks with colleagues were replaced with running outside of the apartment in order to stop feeling so suffocated from weights of responsibility and sitting at the front steps of the entrance, wondering whether or not he should’ve done more in his childhood to be satisfied. Deep conversations with close friends were switched with Adderall induced highs as he furiously typed his report due the next day, sitting on the counter and Soonyoung lying on the dining table trying to convince himself those cracks on the ceilings won't cave in. (“We rented a really shitty place.” “No shit, Soonyoung.”)

 

Real life sucks ass, and that's what Seokmin has accepted. He does hope, sometimes, that fairy godparents do exist. He'd wish for someone that he could fall in love with, as cheesy as it sounds, because he thinks the aching feeling in his chest and his craving for warmth could be satiated with that. Maybe it'll make everything that he worries about go away. Romanticization at its finest, or whatever Soonyoung put it as when Seokmin confessed it over their late night challenge of who could stay awake the longest after chugging half that bottle of NyQuil. Spoiler alert, it's Seokmin.

 

It's a late Tuesday when Soonyoung knocks on the bedroom frame that Seokmin’s life gets turned around.

 

“You need something?” Seokmin says when Soonyoung doesn't say anything.

 

“Yeah, I have to pick up my sister from the airport tomorrow around 9. Unfortunately, my dealer can't reschedule or something, he has a test to study for.”

 

“Your dealer.” Seokmin snorts.

 

“He's more of an acquaintance, his name is Wonwoo. Works with me over at Zumies.”

 

“What exactly are you telling me to do?”

 

“I just want you to get it for me. Tell him I'll PayPal the money to him the next day. You know, a simple pickup.” Soonyoung finishes, and he clasps his hands together when Seokmin furrows his brows and frowns.

 

“Please, I'm begging you to. I'm backed the fuck up with deadlines and the manager is on my ass for not folding clothes properly. I need that weed asap. Wonwoo can't do it any other day cause apparently he's actually a functioning adult. Please please please please-”

 

“Ok, just stop whining, God.” Seokmin rolls his eyes, and Soonyoung pulls him into a giant bear hug.

 

“You're the best friend to ever exist.”

 

“Great. I'm your only friend, but that's great.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokmin has to pile on 3 layers to stand outside in the middle of the park at 10:40 at night in order to do something for Soonyoung and his overly late weed dealer. It sounds crazy, but that's how friendships work, right? He shudders when a sudden gust of wind comes and rubs his hands together before sticking them under his pits. There's a little kid sitting at the swings, and he's sure this is a scene from a horror flick. He knows what it looks like, he's read many over the course of his lifespan.

 

“Where's your parents?” He calls out to the kid, and the kid stops swinging.

 

“My mom told me not to talk to strangers.”

 

“Did your mom also tell you not to be at the park at 10 at night?”

 

The kid thrusts himself a little, and the pendulum of a swing returns back into motion. Right. He hates children, anyway. Seokmin blows a raspberry and sits on the bench, occasionally shaking his legs to try to get his body temperature to rise. If the guy, Wonwoo, was it, doesn't show up in 10 minutes, he's leaving. Soonyoung is just going to have to deal with being sober for a while.

 

What happens 9 minutes later, just as he's about to stand up, leaves Seokmin in a daze. He hears a car honk across the field and a boy emerging from the vehicle. He’s tall and has a beanie fit snugly on his head that lets a little of his bangs peak out. Handsome, super hot, fuego, extinguisher required, did Seokmin mention he’s also wearing a leather jacket? Cause God fucking _damn_. Seokmin tries to stop being ashamed of the vulgar thoughts that are suddenly raising through his mind when he can hear the footsteps getting louder as the man approaches.

 

“You're Seokmin?” Oh wow, what a heavenly voice. It was so deep he could practically swim in it.

 

“Yeah, Wonwoo?” Smooth. Score 1 for Seokmin. Wonwoo nods and fumbles through his pocket for the pill bottle now turned into marijuana holder.

 

“This is an awfully cliche place to do any dealings, don't you think?” Seokmin tries to make conversation, and Wonwoo lets out a snort.

 

“Guess I'm a pretty cliche guy.”

 

“Cool, I like cliches.” Ouch, this is getting too cheesy, and Wonwoo barks out a laugh when he presses the bottle into his hand.

 

“Don't lose it.”

 

“I won't, also he’ll PayPal it to you tomorrow.”

 

Wonwoo frowns and mumbles something about Soonyoung being a flake. “He’s been sending me IOU’s for the last 3 times.”

 

“Maybe you should actually follow through with getting your money back.”

 

“Soonyoung is slippery, I mean, no offense to your friend. Cool guy, though.”

 

“None taken,” Seokmin nods, thinking about how Soonyoung has also accumulated a lot of money borrowed from Seokmin over the last few years, “Just grab him at our apartment next time.”

 

“I'll make sure to do that.” Wonwoo grins and- wow, has Seokmin mentioned how good he looks in that leather jacket?

 

“See you around, I guess.” Seokmin waves and begins walking away, knowing that this infatuation will be over soon once Seokmin forgets what Wonwoo looks like. There's no point in chasing after someone if it's only a one time thing, anyway.

 

He hears the grass crunching against someone's feet and the kid’s swing rustily squeaking before a shout from behind. 

 

“Wait!” The boy calls out, and Seokmin turns to see Wonwoo running after him.

 

“Is Soonyoung really going to smoke that all by himself?”

 

“Yeah? I guess? I don't really know how it works.”

 

Wonwoo chews his bottom lip before continuing.

 

“I mean, that's a lot. He's going to be tripping if he takes all of that.”

 

“I think that was his point.”

 

“Well, if he only gets half of it, I'll give it to him for half the price.”

 

Seokmin warily eyes Wonwoo who's looking back and forth between the ground and Seokmin himself. “Where's the other half going?”

 

“To us. It's fun if there's more people involved, and three’s a crowd.”

 

“Are you inviting me to smoke with you?” Seokmin replies. Shit. Of course Seokmin would say yes, this is Wonwoo, the guy who he just met 5 minutes ago and he's already had thoughts of them fucking on the park bench replayed multiple times. That is, if Wonwoo says yes. 99% of the time, this is not going to happen for both Seokmin’s question and his sexual fantasies.

 

“Correct. What do you say?”

 

Now that Wonwoo is standing under one of the park lights, he realizes that his features were extremely sharp. This man could be an actor if he really wanted to.

 

For years, Seokmin has wondered what it mean to be head over heels for someone, and he thinks he's almost there. This sounds like some typical romcom that his sister had stacked on her shelf. A stranger meets another stranger on the streets, and the man is supposed to suddenly grab the woman’s arm and ask her for coffee. There they share a simple conversation that leads to more dates and later on, sexy times in the bedroom and marriage.

 

It's sort of happening right now. Except it's Seokmin. And Wonwoo. The coffee is weed. And the conversation is Wonwoo asking if he ever smoked before.

 

“No. I usually just stick with things that keep me awake.”

 

“Well, you're in for a ride.” He says, pulling the bud apart and packing it onto the paper. Once he was done he fishes out a lighter and brings it to the end.

 

“Just breathe in as much as you can, then exhale.” He instructs. Seokmin does as he’s told, and he lets out a cough and almost hurls right then and there. It must look really attractive on his end. Wonwoo pats him on the back, asking “are you okay?” hurriedly.

 

“I'm fine.” Seokmin wheezes out, “Can I see how you do it?”

 

Wonwoo nods and puts it between his mouth, inhaling and letting out a cloud of smoke into the air. It's almost poetic. If Seokmin had the talent to, he'd write slam poetry about it.

 

“Sorry, I don't know how to actually show you.”

 

“It's fine, I think I got it.” Seokmin assures, trying again and only choking a little, fanning away the smell. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight.

 

“Cute.”

 

Did Seokmin hear wrong? Wonwoo hasn't smoked barely enough to make him high, so this is his entirely sober ass saying this. Seokmin turns and looks at Wonwoo who's giving a devilish smirk. Oh dear, someone help him today.

 

“Uhm, yeah.” Seokmin mumbles and hands over the joint quietly, to which Wonwoo happily takes.

 

“I’m sure you know why I wanted to smoke with you.”

 

“To get high?”

 

“That, and you are… cute. Like. Pretty cute.” Wonwoo exhales. The kid is still swinging, and he doesn't look in their direction. Seokmin does better this time and doesn't cough it out, and he's starting to feel a little hazy.

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“Let me ask you something, Seokmin. You believe in love at first sight?”

 

Seokmin sits up at straight and stares at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. “Have you been reading my mind?”

 

“No. Actually, maybe I am. Like a soulmate.”

 

“You're high, Wonwoo.”

 

“It's only been a few puffs. You're cute. I'm pursuing you. That's the logic that's supposed to follow.” Wonwoo explains as if it's the most simplest thing in the world.

 

“You… you really are a cliche guy.” Seokmin mumbles and breathes in the joint, letting the smoke linger inside his chest before blowing out slowly. They share the silence together, the cold air somehow beginning to feel nice and the blunt slowly diminishing. Seokmin's thought process is finally becoming muddy as his eyelids slowly feel heavy. Wonwoo must be feeling the same thing as he rocks back and forth in his seat on the bench. It's almost been an hour before Wonwoo speaks up.

 

“I'm not always predictable.” Wonwoo murmurs, hand wandering aimlessly along Seokmin’s arm veins, and Seokmin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise because Wonwoo’s voice is so low it made hell seem like a small ditch. When Seokmin turns to look at him, his face is dangerously close to his, noses almost touching. Wonwoo is staring at Seokmin’s mouth, he's sure of it. Seokmin exhales and a cloud of smoke forms between them.

 

Maybe it's because of this that Wonwoo decides to close the small gap between them, an element of surprise that makes Seokmin freeze in place before he realized Wonwoo is moving his lips against his. Christ, this is super hot, he thinks, and he leans in a little more to apply more pressure. Wonwoo’s hand that was tracing patterns into his arm travels onto Seokmin’s thigh and gives a light squeeze, making Seokmin sigh into the kiss.

 

If he was still 12, Seokmin would call this mouth sucking and he'd be making faces as he tries to think about the scene that's happening in this chapter of the book. Surprise, it's reality. Wonwoo is slowly dragging his tongue along Seokmin’s bottom lip, and he groans.

 

“Fuck, you're really good.” Wonwoo moans when they break for air. Seokmin nods as if he knew (he didn't, this is his first time hearing about this) and tries to resume back to snogging. Wonwoo gets the hint and they continue making out, the joint long forgotten. It’s when something presses against Seokmin’s thigh that he snaps back to reality. His own boner. He pushes himself away from Wonwoo, a trail of saliva "attractively" running down his mouth. Wonwoo blinks several times before he's able to focus on Seokmin.

 

“Oh my god.” Seokmin gasps out, trying to pull his shirt down to hide the evidence and rummages through his pocket for his phone. It doesn't turn on and he regrets not charging it when he came.

 

“What's wrong?” Wonwoo asks. Seokmin never wanted to stop in the first place, why would he? But this is the world. The 3rd dimension, not words typed out onto paper. Seokmin has a quiz tomorrow, or rather, today, in 7 hours.

 

“What am I doing?” Seokmin almost freaks out.

 

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo doesn't help the situation, still sitting so close to Seokmin he can feel his own body heat radiating off of him.

 

“We’re in the middle of a park and I’m pretty sure that little kid has been watching us the whole time. My phone is out of battery, and not only did I just smoke weed with someone I barely even know, but I just made out with him! Which was extremely great, but fuck!” Seokmin explains, getting up from the woodchips. His brain is still groggy and he wobbles a little with his step.

 

“The little kid is gone. I have a power bank in my bag. And my name is Wonwoo, I’m 21. I sit behind you in polisci, but I don't think you noticed. Want to smoke the rest of this in my car?” Wonwoo calmly responds.

 

“You sit behind me in polisci?” Seokmin asks, this suddenly being the only thing that matters to him. He could ask something else, like how Wonwoo was able to reply so quickly, or how Wonwoo is looking so  _fine_ even when he's high. 

 

“Yeah, I thought we would be friends already this far into the semester, but we skipped a few steps.” Wonwoo smugly responds.

 

Seokmin has learned about stranger danger in elementary school. In this situation, he's supposed to run away and call the cops. But he finds himself nodding, and Wonwoo smiles and holds his hand.

 

“Now, where did we leave off?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It almost felt like a dream of what happened the rest of the time in Wonwoo’s convertible. It was too hot and Seokmin felt like he was on cloud nine. But dreams always come to an end when morning rises, and that's exactly what happened. Dusk was slowly coming when Seokmin realizes that his phone is fully charged, and the screen lights up to reveal 10 missed calls from Soonyoung.

 

The haze finally dissipates, and Seokmin figures out that this isn't a dream. It's a goddamn nightmare. Wonwoo is driving him back to his apartment while Seokmin tries to play it cool.

 

What is Seokmin supposed to say to Soonyoung? Hey! I'm back, sorry for worrying you. Also, sorry, I smoked all of the weed with Wonwoo and I made out with him in the back of his car while I tried to hide my hard on from him! Ever have car sex, Soonyoung? Cause that's exactly what I want right now with him, I should ask.

 

“Something on your mind?” Wonwoo bursts Seokmin’s little thought bubble.

 

“A lot, like how I have no weed to give to Soonyoung.”

 

“Don’t worry too much.” Wonwoo pats his shoulder and stops the car in front of the complex. Seokmin purses his lips that still taste faintly of Wonwoo’s coconut chapstick and nods.

 

“Wish me luck.” Seokmin calls out.

 

“I'll tell Soonyoung what happened, if that'll help.”

 

“No! I mean, it’s fine.” Seokmin sputters and closes the car door, not looking back as his runs into the building. When he finally enters the room, Soonyoung is sitting at the couch watching some early rerun of _Golden Girls_.

 

“Where have you been?” Soonyoung asks.

 

“Long story short, I found Wonwoo, but I don't have the weed.”

 

“What happened to it?”

 

“Uh…” Seokmin trails off. Soonyoung is practically scanning him from head to toe.

 

“Oh my god, you smoked it all and sucked Wonwoo’s mouth.”

 

“What?!” Seokmin yelps, “What are you saying?”

 

“You smell like pot and you have a fucking boner! You definitely did!”

 

“Oh my god, oh my god.”

 

“This wasn't the plan, I thought Wonwoo was just going to get your number or something not to this extent.”

 

“Wait, number?” Seokmin stops Soonyoung’s rambling.

 

“Yeah, we set up this plan where you and Wonwoo meet cause he really wanted to get to know you. You’d get my weed, which by the way, fuck you for that, and you guys would exchange a conversation and that's where it'd start.” Soonyoung explains, shrugging.

 

“Holy fuck.” Seokmin breathes out, and Soonyoung quirks a brow.

 

“That's really the cheesiest shit I ever heard.” He finishes, and Soonyoung looks at him confusedly.

 

Seokmin is sure if he googles “weed romantic comedy book”, he'd find whatever title that inspired Wonwoo to do this. He's sitting in the tub, trying to get the smell of last night off of him when his phone signals a new text message. He tries to carefully unlock it and reads it, heart stopping when he sees the first lines.

 

_Hey, this is Wonwoo. Soonyoung gave me ur number._

 

Before he could respond, another pops up.

 

_Sorry if I scared you I was just trying to get to know u and then maybe go out and have a coffee tgt_

 

Seokmin almost chokes on bath water when the next one emerges.

 

_I enjoyed last night tho ur lips are really soft_

 

He gathers the courage to start furiously typing, almost dropping the phone into the water as he pressed send.

 

_Welcome to the real world, Wonwoo. Things don't always go as planned._

 

He could practically hear his voice when Wonwoo responds quickly after.

 

_I learned my lesson. Hoping I can make this as cheesy as possible. Coffee date soon?_

  
Seokmin agrees, and he sets the phone aside. And they say romance is dead.


End file.
